the_simpsons_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons: Go Big or... Not So Big/ The Switcheroo!
< The Simpsons: Go Big or...Not So Big This is a second crossover story with The Simpsons and Pinky and the Brain. Brain attempts to create a device that allows two people to switch bodies. But what happens when Mr. Burns accidentally gets his hands on the device and activates it when near one of his hounds? A most embarrassing situation for Mr. Burns and the chance for Homer Simpson to make a comedy. WARNING: Possibly crude humour. Reader discretion is advised. Again. (Author: Julia Finitevus, Admin) The Switcheroo! Lisa found it quite hard to believe that two of her favourite characters were in her room that night. At first she denied the obvious- but it became apparent that this was no making of her mind. Now we fast forward to a week from that incident, when Lisa finally has accepted what has happened. "Um... are you sure this is safe?" Lisa asked Brain, who was constructing a body switching device of sorts (for lack of better words) on Lisa's desk. "Perfectly safe," Brain replied, only to be electrocuted by a wire two seconds later. "It needs some work." "Brain, Brain!" Pinky exclaimed excitedly, lugging around a bag full of something. "Guess what? I'm into recycling! Soon we'll have a nice, clean planet to rule over!" "How delightful," Brain responded sarcastically, getting back to work. "Zort!" Pinky stuck his finger into his earhole, trying to get something out. "Pinky! Stop that, it's disgusting!" Lisa told him, thoroughly revolted. "But my ear itches!" "I don't care, stop it!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ "Smithers, hold that bloody newspaper up better, I can't read it if it's upside down!" Burns practically shrieked. "Turn on the damn light, it's too dark!" "Sir, please, I-" "Stop with the excuses and snap to it!" "Sir, if you would let me speak," Smithers said, "the newspaper isn't upside down and the light is on! On the highest setting!" "What are you saying, Smithers?" Mr. Burns looked rather irritated. "I think it's time you got yourself a pair of reading glasses." "And be called dumb names by stupid kids every time I step out the door?! Never!" "Sir," Smithers started, "I wear glasses every day and nobody makes fun of me! Plus, you're like what now, over eighty years old? I doubt a kid is going to try and make fun of someone as old as you." "Tell that to the Nelson kid," Mr. Burns shot back. "He's a bully! It's normal for him!" Smithers argued. "You don't make fun of my glasses!" "Speaking of your glasses, they look crooked. Fix them at once, you look like a moron!" "And I spoke too soon." ______________________________________________________________________________________ "So you're going to take over the world by switching bodies with some influential guy I never heard of?" Lisa asked incredulously. "Yes!" Brain exclaimed. "Normally I wouldn't accept world domination, but I guess this can be an exception seeing as you have good intentions at heart," Lisa spoke. "Brain," Pinky started, climbing up onto Lisa's desk, "can I use the leftover metal thingies for my recycling project?" "No." Brain gave Pinky a good long glare. "You said that about corn dogs!" Pinky started pleading piteously with Brain. "Please? Please? Please??" "Alright!" Brain let out an angry sigh. "But don't leave a mess or I shall have to hurt you." "I don't take kindly to bullying in this household," Lisa told Brain. "Even though it is funny when you hit Pinky over the head with a pencil that's three times your size." "Zort!" Pinky exclaimed, his tail swishing excitedly. "She likes you Brain!" "Now I'm really going to hurt you!" Brain exclaimed. "Here we go again," Lisa muttered. _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Homey, I will not, I repeat, I will not crack an egg on my head for your 'comedy'!" Marge told Homer Simpson, who was holding up a camera. "Aw, come on Marge!" Homer whined. "It'll be fun!" Marge gave Homer a good long glare that said that she wouldn't do it. "Definitely not comedy," Homer commented, saving the video footage and turning off the camera. "All I do is ask you to crack one lousy egg and-" "Homer," Marge interrupted, "if there's one thing I know, it's that the home isn't always the best place for comedy." "I got it!" Homer exclaimed. "I'll film at work!" "And people think I'm lucky." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "I don't want laser surgery!" Mr. Burns shrieked at Smithers. "I just want to see without looking like a weakling." "Sir, will you stop arguing with me and just listen?" Smithers knew what the answer would be. "No!" Burns banged his hand on the desk as if to emphasize this, only for a popping sound to come from it. "My knuckle is dislocated again. Fix it at once, Smithers!" "There are times when I wonder how I get through this kind of life." "What are you waiting for? Get over here and fix my finger or you're fired!" Smithers quickly fixed Mr. Burns's finger, the latter shrieking a few unrepeatable curses at him. "You know sir, this would be less frustrating if you wouldn't be such a whiner all the time." "Whiner?!" Mr. Burns shouted. "Look who's talking!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, Bart decided to play another prank on Moe and dialed the number for his bar. "Moe's Tavern," Moe answered on the phone. "Hi, I want to speak to a Miss Dia Rue Butz," Bart replied, trying not to snicker. "Hey is there a Miss Dia Rue Butz here?" Moe asked the customers. "Somebody wants Dia Rue Butz!" The customers all started laughing hysterically. "He said 'Dia Rue Butz'!" Lenny exclaimed, gasping for breath as he continued to laugh. Moe realized that he had been pranked yet again. "I'm gonna find you and use your bones for toothpicks, you little swine!!" He shouted over the phone. The only response was the sound of more laughter. Moe slammed down the receiver, muttering, "Someday I'm gonna find that kid and he's gonna be sorry he messed with me all these years!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Humor Category:Comedy